


Am I the only one who believes in teamwork?

by Spindizzy



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, it would be nice if his problems could work with him.</p>
<p>(Set during chapter 19 of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I the only one who believes in teamwork?

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really bad about shooting the mercenaries once I realised that they were trying to take out the zombies(?) too, and this is me working out my "We could have been friends!" feels.

"Hey!" Nate yelled when the gunfire stopped. He stayed crouched behind his crate, gun ready, but he glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on. "You know we're not the only ones here, right? We could work —"

Bullets thunked into the crate behind his head and Nate ducked down lower. When he raised his head again, he thought he could see a white shape crawling out of a grate in the wall. Another crawling down an exposed pipe. A couple more moving along the bare concrete walls. And no one paying attention because they all wanted to shoot _him._

Nate swore, and let himself hate his life for about three seconds. Then he took a deep breath, leaned out from behind the crate, and started firing at the zombies.

He nearly got shot for his efforts – fuck you too, asshole – until one of the zombies pounced. The first scream got cut off pretty quickly and bloodily, and suddenly everyone was shooting at the same targets as him. He had a better vantage point as long as he stayed up on the higher ground, so he stuck to the gantry and the ledges, trying to pick out the zombies before anyone got mobbed. He didn't succeed; some of Navarro's guys still went down with white shapes screaming on top of them, and one got dragged screaming back into the pipes, like Eddie, _fuck._ But the zombies couldn't kill people faster than a team could shred them with M-4 fire, and that was the closest thing to comfort Nate had.

When the gunfire stopped, Nate leaned back against his crate. He had about half a clip left for the M-4, and his vision was grey at the edges. If the survivors wanted to drop him now, he wasn't sure they wouldn't succeed.

He looked at Navarro's guys. Navarro's guys looked at him. Then they looked at the guy who might have been the leader and said something that Nate _really_ hoped was "Hey, he didn't let us get eaten by zombies! Maybe we should help him get to wherever our boss took Elena!" The leader said something quietly, and the guys started to grab the injured and move further down the dock.

"So that's a no to working together?"

"You're still alive. Don't push it." The leader kicked at one of the zombies, then started to follow his men. "Watch out for the sniper."

"Oh, _what?!_ " Nate yelled after them. "I save your asses and you don't even call off the fucking _sniper?!_

(Of course they didn't. And of course it was right round the corner, because _Nate's life._ )


End file.
